marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Cross-Breeding
=Cross-breeding= Homo superior have been shown to successfully crossbreed with several other "human" species (Homo sapiens, Inhumans, Atlanteans, etc.), gods (Asgardians) and other humanoid aliens (Shi'ar, Dire Wraiths, etc.). Also, the product of breeding of mutates may result in mutant offspring more often than with regular humans, as for the Fantastic Four's children (Franklin and Torus Storm), or Kara Killgrave, who developed mutant abilities similar to her father's. Cross-breeding with Humanity Subspecies Atlanteans The averred cross-breeding between mutants and Atlanteans are unknown, but it is known that the breeding of humans and Atlanteans happened to generate mutant hybrids with features beyond the standard of their source-species respective super-beings individuals, the most known example being Namor. It was hinted by Steve Rogers that the hybrid combination of human and Atlantean led to the power set, immense strength and winged ankles among others, shared by Namora and Namor. ; Namora's entry Those mutant hybrids have proved (for now) to be fertile for the males (Namor with Atlanteans, human mutates and Plodex) and infertile for the females (Namora with an Atlantean). * For more informations, please refer to the Cross-breeding section of the Atlantean article. * Also see the list of Atlantean/Human Hybrids, including several Mutant hybrids. * The Atlanteans also produce also their own mutants without cross-breeding: List of Atlantean Mutants. Deviants The hybrids bioengineered from Deviants and mutant genetics were proven to be genetically unstable and died at young ages. No natural hybrids have been seen so far. Also see the list of Deviant/Mutant Hybrids. Humans (Homo sapiens) Breeding between Homo superior and Homo sapiens can result in both mutants and "flat-scans" children, as shown with Wolverine's children: Daken and the Mongrels: Of those six known children, only two (Daken and Cannon Foot) were active mutants (with feral mutations). Those aren't really hybrids, as mutants and humans aren't really separate species or race, but are only humans possessing or not the X-Gene. Wakandan scientists even stated that there has never been a proven case of genetic incompatibility, but have also stated that every mutation was different and some effects could perturb the reproduction process. They are consequently fertile.No reproductive barrier, no speciation... Inhuman The union of a mutant and an Inhuman was believed to result in the supposed cancelling of the genetic markers denoting these subgroups in humanity, leaving a normal human. The only example of this was the daughter of the mutant Quicksilver and Inhuman royal Crystal, Luna Maximoff. However, with the revelation that Quicksilver was a mutate simply disguised as a mutant , this belief is thrown into doubt. There is also the problem of mixing mutant and Inhuman DNA. Mister Sinister learned from his experiments of attempting to create a mutant/Inhuman hybrid that mixing the genetics of the two species caused the Inhuman DNA to overpower the mutant DNA, creating genetic instability and eventually death. There are examples of mutant/Inhuman hybrids that have survived and even thrived like Talogan of Earth-691 and alternate reality versions of Luna Maximoff, but that can be explained away by the fact that mutant biology can vary from reality to reality. It is unknown if these hybrids are fertile. Also see the list of Mutant/Inhuman Hybrids. Cross-breeding with Aliens The breeding with alien results often in mutant offspring, one example being Torus Storm. Asgardians A few Asgardian/Mutant hybrids have been so far, born from both female mutant/male Asgardian couplings and the inverse. During Rahne Sinclair's pregnancy, the Asgardian hybrid proved to be dangerous for a mutant mother, as he was draining her energy. Except for this case, no reproductive barrier seems to exist between the two species. Also see the list of Asgardian/Mutant Hybrids. Dire Wraiths James Marks is the only Dire Wraith/Human hybrid known, and also a functional mutant. It is unknown if his mother (Marjorie Seaton) was a mutant (or if his Dire Wraith father was a more uncommon mutant). Also see the list of Mutant/Dire Wraith Hybrids. Fairies A few cases of breeding between fairies and mutants or humans have been recorded or supposed. Also see the list of Mutant/Fairy Hybrids. announcing her mutation to Suzy Sherman]] Kree The only possible known mutant-Kree hybrid is Susanna Lauren Sherman, from her Kree name Tsu-Zana. A Sentinel classified her as a "V-Factor" mutant, as a temporary classification, because of her Kree alien DNA. Her origins are still confused, and not much information exists on the subject.Her true origin is unknown: She is stated to be a Human/Kree hybrid in but a Kree mutant in Also see the list of Mutant/Kree Hybrids. Shi'ar On many occasions, Shi'ar and Mutants have been able to cross-breed. It is unknown if a reproductive barrier exists, and if those hybrids are fertile. Also see the list of Shi'ar/Mutant Hybrids Skrulls ... Also see the list of Skrull/Mutant Hybrids Zenn-Lavians ... Also see the list of Mutant/Zenn-Lavian Hybrids References Category:Mutant Hybrids Category:Mutant Biology